Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by xX-Misty
Summary: Shaz has been keeping a secret about her private life. When Alex discovers something she never knew about her friend while on a case their relationship changes in ways they'd never expected. Set after S3 ep3, Shaz/Alex - Chapter 7 up!
1. Chapter 1: A Night on the Town

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Ashes to Ashes (oh how I wish i did!)**

**Note: This is slash fiction, femmeslash to be precise. If you do not like F/F slash pleasse do not read. It will also be explicit in later chapters.**

**Setting: This story is set early on in series 3 of ashes to ashes, just after episode 3, so there may be some mild spoilers.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"I _thought _we were going to be battering baby seals," Gene said in disappointment.

"Clubbing, Guv," sighed Alex, "lots of people dancing to loud music, not causing cruelty to animals."

"It's cruelty to idiots I'm worried about," said Gene, stubbing out his cigarette and peering through the doorway of the club, "if we don't catch the bastard who's been peddling rat poison disguised as cocaine there are going to be more bodies lining up on the street of the human variety."

"We've got two more clubs to cover tonight," said Alex, "this one and Blue Night down on Bridge Street."

"Let's get this over with then," said Gene. He flashed his badge to the bouncer on the door and marched through with Alex in tow.

Once inside, Gene almost tripped over his tongue. Hundreds of women, all hot and sweaty, dancing to the music. The sight made him salivate and adopt a slightly more heroic stance.

"Seems the night's looking up, Bols," he said, "see if I can't take home a souvenir."

Alex gave a tiny smirk and leaned closer to Gene.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you," she said.

"Oh yeah?" Gene raised an eyebrow, "you challenging my prowess, Drake?"

"I'm just saying…"

"Well, watch and learn."

Before Alex could stop him, Gene boldly marched toward two young ladies. He showed them his badge, asked them a question and listened to them answer. Then he stepped back, widened his stance, indicated something between his legs and gestured something of a great size with his hands. One of the ladies threw her arms into the air and ran in horror while the other hit him twice with her handbag.

A battered, annoyed and humiliated Gene slunk back to Alex.

"They're, erm, a bit highly strung, aren't they?" he commented.

Alex couldn't suppress a smile.

"They're lesbians, Guv," she said.

Gene froze.

"They're what?"

"Lesbians," Alex repeated, "they prefer the intimate company of other women."

"I know what they _are,_ Drake!" Gene protested. He looked around. "Are you sure? There's not a pair of dungarees in sight!"

"That's a stereotype," sighed Alex.

"At least it makes them easier to spot," said Gene.

"This is a lesbian _club," _Alex explained, "that should have been a clue."

Gene turned red.

"Well I didn't bloody know that," he growled, "this is gonna be a bloody waste of time then."

"Just because you won't be taking any of them home?" Sighed Alex, "come on, we need to ask about this dealer. You ask around the bar, I'll try the dance floor."

"Fine," Gene huffed.

Alex chuckled to herself as she crossed to the dance floor. Asking questions in a club was never the easiest part of the job. She'd done it once or twice and relied heavily on shouting and on performing some make-shift sign-language. She thought occasionally about learning semaphore or Morse Code to make the task easier.

"Excuse me," she said loudly to a group of young ladies who were getting into the music, "I'm DI Drake, can I have a talk with you?"

The women looked at her badge and exchanged glances.

"What have we done, Miss?" one of them asked.

"Don't worry, you haven't done anything," Alex struggled to be heard over the music, "we've had reports of someone selling fake cocaine in the local bars and clubs."

"Fake canes?" One of the women asked.

"No! Cocaine! Fake cocaine!" Alex cried, "has anyone approached you? Anyone new on the scene?"

The ladies shook their heads.

"No canes," one of them said.

Alex rolled her eyes.

"Fake _cocaine!" _she cried again, "it's made of some kind of rat poison. We've had two deaths and four people ending up in hospital over the last week."

One of the ladies shook her head.

"We're not into drugs," she said.

"Or canes."

Alex sighed.

"Well, just keep an eye out, OK?" she said, "if you hear anything call Fenchurch East."

The women went straight back to dancing, ignoring Alex completely. With a sigh and another roll of her eyes she turned and made her way through the dance floor. She tried to find someone who seemed neither drunk nor too absorbed in her dancing to ask and found a couple of girls who were dancing more demurely and whispering in each other's ears a lot.

"Excuse me," Alex began loudly. She placed her hand on the shoulder of one of the ladies and turned her gently around. As soon as she caught sight of familiar features she gave an involuntary gasp before she could stop herself and took a step back.

"_Ma'am?"_

The young, dark-haired girl she was used to seeing every day at work was standing before her, her lipstick slightly smudged and one arm around the waist of a curvy blonde.

"Shaz!" Alex breathed, "I'm… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you… I didn't mean to interrupt…" she took another step back, not sure what to do or say.

"Is something the matter?" asked Shaz, "were you looking for me? Am I needed at work?"

"N-no, Shaz," Alex held up her hands apologetically, "cocaine… someone's dealing poisoned cocaine… we were just asking around…" she turned and started to leave, "I'm sorry."

"Ma'am, wait!" cried Shaz, _"What…?" _she felt her heart start to race. She'd never officially spoken about her sexuality at work but she'd never made any secret of it either. She'd thought Alex at least would have guessed by now, but apparently not. She felt bad suddenly, her presence had shocked the DI so much that she'd fled.

"What's _her_ problem?" the curvy blonde asked.

"She's my boss," said Shaz, "kind of… listen, I'm sorry, I think I'd better go after her."

"Why? You haven't got to work, have you? Oh Shaz, I've been looking forward to tonight all week…"

Shaz looked at her apologetically.

"Look, I'm really sorry," she began, "DI Drake is a good friend and I think I've upset her. I have to go after her."

The face of her friend grew sad and disappointed.

"Aren't _I_ a good friend?" she asked.

Shaz sighed. She felt guilty all over again.

"Of course you are," she said, "I'll make it up to you, I promise." She kissed her gently on the cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow, yeah?"

The blonde folded her arms and sighed.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

Shaz gave one last apologetic smile and took off on the trail of Alex. She hated the thought that she'd upset Alex somehow. Alex didn't seem the type to have an issue with anyone's sexuality so Shaz couldn't work out why she'd been so upset.

She dashed out of the door, stepping on the toe of the bouncer as she went.

"_Ow!" _he cried.

"Sorry!" Shaz called behind her.

She rushed into the street and looked up and down. Alex had to be there somewhere, she was sure. Finally as she scanned the street with her eyes she spotted a familiar coat and familiar hair walking away at speed.

"_Ma'am!"_ she called. She didn't know if Alex heard her, but if she did she didn't stop walking. She picked up her feet and began to run after her. _"Ma'am!"_

This time Alex stopped and looked behind her. As she saw Shaz running in her direction she glanced down guiltily.

"Shaz," she said quietly.

Shaz reached her target, panting just a little. Running after dancing all night wasn't a great combination.

"Ma'am, are you OK?" she asked.

Alex put on a false smile.

"Of course, Shaz," she said, "I'm fine. I have to go to another club to ask about this dealer, that's all."

"Did I upset you?" asked Shaz.

Alex looked down.

"No, Shaz, you didn't," she said quietly.

Shaz bit her lip nervously.

"You ran away from me," she pointed out. She waited for Alex to reply but silence greeted her. Eventually she piped up again. "Will… will you not tell Chris?"

Alex took a deep breath.

"It's none of my business," she said.

"It's just, I don't think he'd understand, Ma'am," Shaz continued, "he's still a bit funny with me." she paused. "I don't want you to be funny with me too."

Alex looked her in the eye for the first time. Suddenly Shaz looked like a scared little girl.

"Of course I won't," she said quietly.

"You already are," Shaz said sadly.

Alex sighed deeply. She felt so guilty suddenly. She lifted Shaz's chin and looked at her seriously.

"Shaz," she began quietly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to react that way. It just came as a surprise, that was all."

"I thought you might have guessed," Shaz told her.

Alex thought for a moment. There had been clues, certainly; comments she'd made, her often androgynous appearance, but she'd assumed Shaz was trying to be 'one of the lads', to fit in. She hadn't thought about it any more deeply than that.

"I didn't know," she said, "and I think… I think that's what upset me."

"I _knew_ I'd upset you," Shaz admonished herself, "is it because I didn't tell you?" She watched Alex hang her head. "I'm sorry, Ma'am, I just… keep myself to myself. It never came up. You know what they'd be like at work if they knew. Ray would have a field day."

"_I'm_ not Ray!" Alex protested, "I thought we were close friends."

"We are," Shaz gave Alex a smile.

"Then why did you never tell me?" asked Alex, "all thought girly chats we've had in Luigi's, all the times we've worked together, all the times I thought we were really getting to know each other. You never told me."

Shaz shook her head slowly.

"It's not that easy," she said quietly, "coming out… It's _hard."_

"Even to your best friend?" Alex asked.

Shaz felt a pain in her heart.

"_Especially _to your best friend," she whispered. She took a deep breath and rubbed her head. "I think you could use a drink, Ma'am. I think _I_ could too." she looked hopefully at Alex. "Luigis? My treat?" she paused. "I'll tell you everything. Promise."

Alex hesitated just for a moment, then nodded slowly.

"OK," she said quietly, "I think that's a good idea." She glanced over her shoulder. "Do you think I should rescue the Guv first?"

"Did you leave him in the club?" asked Shaz. She gave an evil giggle. "Nah, it might do him some good!"

She held out a hooked arm to Alex. With only a moment of hesitation Alex accepted it, linked arms and the two of them walked away on a mission to find some good wine and have a proper chat.


	2. Chapter 2: A Girly Chat

**Chapter 2**

Alex sat down, poured Shaz a glass of red wine and sipped her own. The familiar surroundings of Luigi's made talking easier than being in a loud club or a busy street. She looked into the dark red liquid and took a deep breath.

"Shaz, I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I didn't mean to react like I did. It's your own business who you tell and I had no right to make you feel bad for keeping it private."

"It wasn't that I wanted to keep it from you, Ma'am," Shaz said apologetically, "I was hoping you'd… just… guess."

"Why?"

"So that I wouldn't have to tell you," Shaz said quietly, "I hate telling people straight out. You never know how they're going to react."

Alex nodded very slowly.

"And… how did Chris react?" she asked gently.

Shaz looked at Alex for a moment, then stared into her glass.

"Chris?" she said, "he wasn't exactly thrilled."

"Is that why you broke up?" Alex asked.

Shaz shook her head.

"Not really," she said, "but it didn't help."

Alex looked at her friend sympathetically.

"What really happened between you two?" she asked.

Shaz played with the glass in her hands and looked wistful for a moment.

"I should have told him sooner, Ma'am," she began, "it sounds stupid but it never really came up. I thought, after everything that happened with Chris trying to get the money for the wedding, maybe I should tell him before we got married. Get everything out in the open. Secrets didn't exactly work out for us in the past. I thought he took it well at first but…" she sighed, "I think he's insecure. He started worrying every time I spoke to another woman that I was going to leave him for her. He didn't understand… didn't even try to." she took a large gulp of wine. "I think he was angry with me for not telling him before. And he's right, I should have told him."

"But it wasn't that easy?" Alex asked gently.

Shaz shook her head.

"The longer I put it off, the easier it was _not_ to tell him," she said, "it wasn't like I would have ever left him for a woman, _or_ for a man." she gave a bitter laugh. "See where I get for trying to be honest?"

Alex sighed and placed a comforting hand on Shaz's arm.

"Chris is a young man," she said, "a young, immature man. He struggles to conduct adult relationships, but he's a good person. Soon enough he will realise what a fool he's been."

"I don't know, Ma'am," said Shaz, "at the moment I'm just enjoying some female company. Women are much better at having adult relationships."

"I'm not so sure about that," Alex said thoughtfully. She knew she'd made a fair amount of mistakes in the past. She took a sip from her glass and topped their drinks from the bottle on the table. "So who were you with at the club? Anyone… special?"

Shaz gave a shy smile.

"Maybe," she said, "I don't… don't know yet."

"Just starting out?" asked Alex.

"Not really," sighed Shaz, "it's complicated. I've known Sandra since school but… one of us was always with someone else. This is the first time we've both been single at the same time. I don't even know if there's going to be anything there but… we're just going to see what happens. I didn't want to get into anything serious so soon after Chris."

Alex nodded and gave her friend a warm smile.

"That's very wise," she said.

The doors opened and Gene arrived with Ray and Chris in tow. The Guv spotted Alex and Shaz enjoying a bottle of wine and scowled.

"_Bolly!" _he boomed.

Alex looked sheepish and attempted to hide behind her glass.

"Uh-oh," she said quietly, "looks like we're about to find out if the Guv enjoyed spending some quality time with women who are not interested in the Quattro parked between his legs!"

"Bolly," Gene scowled, "where did you go running off to?"

Alex smiled innocently.

"Luigi's," she said, indicating the surroundings.

"I can bloody see that!" cried Gene, "I mean why did you leave me alone in that…"

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"In that _what?"_ she asked.

Gene tried desperately to think of a vaguely politically correct term that wouldn't earn him a lecture.

"That carpet-muncher convention," he said eventually.

Shaz narrowed her eyes at him.

"Excuse me, Sir," she began, "I think you seem to have gone back to the dark ages."

"Believe me, I'm not knocking it," Gene held up his hands, "we share a common interest! But it doesn't bloody get me very far flashing a badge when I haven't got a rack to flash too! No one bloody told me anything. Bolly, you'll have to get back down there. Flash a bit of cleavage."

"Sorry, Guv, I'm off-duty," Alex smiled politely.

"Get Shaz down there then."

"I'm off-duty too," smiled Shaz.

The pair sat side by side, fluttering their eyelashes and smiling politely until eventually Gene gave up and turned back to Ray and Chris.

"Looks like we're all off-duty then, since the birds can't handle the pace. Ray, get one in for me."

Alex shook her head and sighed.

"One day he'll get a round in," she began, "and on that day cats will jump into the ocean and sheep will start dancing in the fields."

Shaz laughed and drank some more of her wine. A short silence descended. She realised she felt a real sense of relief now that Alex knew. Suddenly she had more scope to be herself.

"Thank you for not… being weird," she said quietly.

Alex still felt guilty for her initial reaction.

"Shaz, you're my friend," she said, "I just don't want you to feel you can't talk to me."

Shaz looked over at Chris and Ray who were busy turning up the music against Luigi's wishes and partaking in a stupid dance.

"Can't think what I ever saw in him now," she said.

Alex looked sadly at Shaz and could tell she still had feelings for him, no matter what she said. Chris had been a part of her life for a long time and feelings that deep don't disappear easily.

"What will you tell Chris if you get serious?" she asked.

Shaz struggled to hear over the louder music.

"Pardon?"

"If you get serious," Alex repeated, "with your friend… are you going to tell him?"

Shaz glanced at Chris. His moronic dancing was interspersed with glances in her direction.

"Oh god, don't tell me those moves are for my benefit," she said loudly.

Alex nudged her.

"You're avoiding my question," she said.

Shaz gave a deep sigh.

"It's none of his business really," she said, "we're not together any more."

"Don't you think he might be a little hurt if he found out on the grapevine?" Alex asked.

Shaz began to reply, then briefly put her hands over her ears.

"It was easier to hear in the club!" she cried.

Alex scratched her head. She decided Shaz wasn't ready to think about that just yet and should probably change the subject.

"I did…. _wonder…"_ she began, "every now and then."

"Wonder? About what?"

"About you," said Alex, "but I thought you were just trying to fit in with the boys."

Shaz slowly shook her head.

"Sometimes things slip out," she said.

Alex nodded and glanced down. She stared into her wine and drank it quickly. The tiniest hint of a smile crept across her face.

"Yes, sometimes they do," she blushed.

Shaz frowned.

"Ma'am?" she asked.

Alex seemed to zone out for a moment, then glanced up at her.

"What?"

"You got something you want to say to me, Ma'am?"

Alex took a long time refilling her glass and trying not to meet Shaz's gaze. She took a large sip, swallowed it down, set the glass back on the table and finally looked up.

"No," she said.

"Yes there is," said Shaz.

"No, no, there's not," said Alex.

"Oh come on," Shaz prodded her, "I've told you my deepest, darkest secret, are you not going to share with me too?"

Alex bit her lip nervously. She had some secrets of her own.

"Well, I have… experimented myself ," she said, "a long time ago."

Shaz looked a little hurt.

"I'm not experimenting," she said, "this is just me. I've always liked men and women."

"I didn't mean to suggest you…"

"Yes you did," Shaz said, a little annoyed, "I'm not just trying to be cool or try something on the rebound."

"I really didn't mean that," Alex protested, her voice being drowned out by not only the loud music but my Ray and Luigi arguing over the volume and wresting for control of the radio, "I was just trying to identify!"

"I don't think you can, ma'am! There's a big difference between spending years, struggling trying to work out if you're straight or gay then taking the comeback when you finally tell your friends and just sharing a drunken snog with some stuck-up private school chum on your sixteenth birthday!"

"It was _not _a drunken snog!" cried Alex, _"for your information we not only went all the way but it was -"_ the music stopped abruptly as Luigi pulled the plug, _"- the best orgasm I've ever had!"_

The silence that followed was so complete that Alex swore she genuinely heard the sound of Gene's ears pricking up.

For a long time nobody spoke. Many pairs of eyes were fixed on Alex. Her face turned the colour of an over-ripe tomato and the rest of her wine disappeared down her throat very quickly indeed. Finally, Gene spoke up.

"I think we missed that start of that one, Bolly. Care to enlighten us?"

Alex lost the power of speech for a moment and wished there was a trapdoor under her seat so she could disappear but Shaz came to her rescue.

"Don't worry, ma'am," she piped up, "he's only interested because he hasn't had one in so long he's forgotten what they're like!"

Alex coughed a little and couldn't bring herself to look up. She knew she would be in for an intense grilling from the Guv and the rest of CID the next day. She didn't want it to start when she already had half a bottle of wine inside her.

"Shaz," she began, "would you mind continuing this conversation upstairs? We are at less risk of becoming a piece of performance art in my flat."

Shaz finished her wine and set the glass down.

"I'd love to," she said.

"Don't leave on my account!" Gene protested, "I'm quite happy to be an impartial observer."

"Observe this, Guv," Alex smiled amiably, giving him the finger.

"That's charming, that is," cried Gene, "I'm your DCI, it's in my best interest to know these things!"

Alex and Shaz made a hasty exit and set off upstairs. Suddenly Shaz was the one with all the questions and Alex was still in for a grilling, despite escaping the male members of CID for the evening.


	3. Chapter 3: A Tingle

-1**Chapter 3**

"I am never, _ever_ going to live that down."

Alex slumped onto the couch with her head in her hands. She had a terrible feeling she knew the kind of humiliation that would lay ahead. There would be comments, graffiti, sex manuals on her desk, probably even a sweepstake about the position involved in her greatest ever orgasm.

"Ma'am, don't worry about it," Shaz couldn't help laughing a little, "they'll spend a day trying to get the details then Ray will find a batch of dodgy videos in some stolen motor and they'll all have a new distraction."

Alex pushed her hair out of her face and leaned back.

"Gene won't let this go," she said, "I'm telling you, Shaz, this is going to be the subject of my appraisal!"

Shaz gave Alex a sympathetic smile.

"I think we need some more wine," she said.

"Try the kitchen, should be a bottle or two," Alex told her.

She sighed and shook her head in humiliation as she watched her friend set off in search of alcohol. Oh, the timing of her announcement couldn't have been any worse! Just a few seconds sooner and no one else would have heard, a few seconds later and she'd have had time to drop her voice. She felt like an absolute fool.

"I found one," Shaz came back, smiling. She had a bottle in one hand and a couple of glasses in the other. "Only thing I couldn't find was the corkscrew."

"Don't worry, I'll get that" Alex got to her feet and fetched one quickly from a drawer. She wasted no time in opening the bottle and pouring out some wine for them both. She'd already taken a gulp by the time Shaz joined her on the sofa.

"They're just a group of overgrown school boys picking on the pretty girls on the playground," She told Alex.

"Oh, I know," Alex sighed, "I just didn't think they needed any ammunition."

Shaz lifted her glass and leaned back a little. She looked at Alex a little shyly and said,

"So… Ma'am… if I'm being nosey tell me to keep out your business, but I have to at least ask…"

Alex gave a distant smile.

"About the best orgasm I've every had?" she asked. She saw Shaz blush a little out of the corner of her eye. "are you sure you want to know? After all, I was only 'experimenting'…"

Shaz looked a little abashed.

"I'm sorry about what I said," she apologised, "I must have sounded really patronising."

"It's OK," Alex said quietly, "I can understand why you felt that way. I didn't explain myself properly. And I _do_ know what it's like, by the way."

"What?"

"Trying to work out what you are," said Alex, "I know my situation was different to yours but I had a few months of trying to work out where I was on the Kinsey scale."

"The Kinsey scale?"

"With zero being completely straight and six being completely homosexual," Alex explained.

"And where did you come on the scale?" Shaz asked curiously.

"I'm probably about a one," Alex said, a little shyly, "maybe one-and-a-half."

"I think I'd be right down the middle, Ma'am," Shaz swilled the wine around in her glass, "I'd be about a three." She sipped her drink and looked at Alex. "So how did you find out where you were on the… Kinsey scale?"

Alex stared into her glass.

"You mean, what happened with the _best orgasm I ever had?"_ she laughed slightly, raising her voice to mimic the embarrassing incident down in Luigi's.

Shaz smiled cheekily.

"I am still curious," she said.

"So was I, that was the problem," Alex joked. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I was seventeen," she began, "I don't remember how long it had been going on for but I'd had an _occasional _crush on members of my own gender. An actress, a girl at school, a friend at college… I didn't even realise they were crushes at first. I just 'admired' them, thought they were beautiful. Finally one day I realised it was more than that and I didn't know what to do."

"I'm sorry," Shaz said quietly, "it's hard, isn't it?"

Alex nodded slowly.

"I think I blew it up out of proportion a bit because I was trying to keep it all to myself. I felt like I was going to explode inside. Eventually I had to say something to someone and I thing I chose the right person. I had a close friend who I just felt like I could talk to about it."

"What did she say?"

"She more or less repeated my own words back to me, but about herself," Alex smiled wistfully, "she'd had feelings for women sometimes too and had been keeping it a secret. It was incredible to finally have someone to talk to about it, and we _did_ talk, for hours and hours and hours."

"It's great you had a friend like that," Shaz said with a smile.

Alex nodded again.

"We were very close," she said.

"So what happened?" Shaz asked.

Alex sighed.

"Just a couple of days later she found out her family was moving away and she had to go with them. I was heartbroken, she's become my best friend. The night before she moved she stayed with me. Her things were all packed up and it was the logical solution. We wanted to make the most of her last night but… we couldn't think of anything to say to each other. It was all too sad."

Shaz looked at Alex sympathetically and laid a hand on her arm.

"Like when you want to make the most of every moment but you don't know how?" she asked.

Alex gave a sad smile.

"Yes, Shaz, that's it exactly," she said. She took a moment to drink some wine then continued. "Eventually I admitted I just didn't know how to say goodbye to her. She felt exactly the same way. We laughed and smiled and looked at each other, and before I knew it we'd both closed our eyes. I was only going to give her a gentle kiss goodbye but when I felt her lips…" she gave an involuntary gasp at the memory, "oh, they were so _soft._ It was so different to kissing a man. When I started, I didn't want to stop. So I kissed her harder, and she kissed me right back."

Shaz gave a warm smile.

"Oh, that's so romantic," she sighed dreamily.

Alex began to blush as she remembered the night. She had never told a soul about it before. It had been her little secret.

"She looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes," she continued, "I'd never felt quite like that before. I felt a… tingle."

"A tingle?"

"_Down there," _Alex explained shyly, "without even being touched. I don't even remember moving to the bed. It just… _happened._"

"Were you scared?" Shaz asked quietly.

"Looking back, I should have been," Alex admitted, "but I think the adrenaline cancelled it out. I was too excited and I wanted her too much." She stopped abruptly and blushed. She couldn't believe she'd said something to blunt and revealing. She wondered if she'd had a little too much wine but it didn't stop her from drinking some more.

"What happened?" Shaz asked, wondering if she was overstepping the mark by being too nosey.

Alex could remember every moment.

"We were side by side," she whispered, "we must have kissed for ten minutes at least. I started…" her voice cracked, "…to touch her, just a little. Under her clothes. I couldn't believe how beautiful the shape of her body was. So soft and curvy. Her skin… it was like silk." she blushed harder as she recalled what happened next. "I felt her hand slip inside my trousers. I was embarrassed at first because I was… _damp," _she saw Shaz blushing too, "oh, Shaz, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone into that kind of detail."

"No, no," Shaz said quickly, "I was enjoying it…" she felt a little awkward about her admission but Alex didn't seem offended.

"Are you sure?"

Shaz nodded.

"Carry on," she whispered, "please."

Alex felt a little self-conscious now. She stared into her glass to give herself a little distance from the memory, like telling a story for an erotic book. "I barely realised what was happening as she unfastened my trousers and pulled them down. I didn't know _what_ was happening, only that I couldn't stop. She… moved her fingers, round and round," she saw Shaz shuffle a little and clench her legs together, "back and forth, faster and faster. Oh God, the things she did to me…" she felt her heart starting to race at the memory, "she did it all with her fingers, like they were magic. It was the first time I'd ever had an orgasm with another person. I couldn't stop myself screaming."

"_Ma'am," _Shaz whispered, picturing her DI in the throes of passion. Her eyed scanned down to Alex's chest where her top button lay open, revealing her cleavage. She started to imagine that cleavage moving up and down as her body writhed in ecstasy from a massive moment of climax. Involuntarily her hand moved to her own chest, subtly brushing, then pressing, against her breasts. She felt her nipples standing to attention through the material of her top as Alex's memory caused feelings of desire and frustration to grow.

"I had never felt anything so intense," Alex continued, "I just knew I wanted more. All through the night we touched and kissed and licked and tasted…" she felt a lump in her throat. "We made the most of every second." she swallowed hard. "And the next morning, we said goodbye."

Shaz's hand fell from her chest as Alex's story reached a heartbreaking end. She looked at her sympathetically.

"Did you ever see her again?" she whispered.

Alex was surprised to find a tear trickling from her eye. She wiped it away roughly and said,

"We tried to keep in touch but long-distance things… they're difficult. We had our own lives and we drifted apart. I still think about her though," she looked down sadly, "more often than I like to admit."

Shaz gently reached out and rubbed her knee.

"I'm so sorry you didn't see her again," she whispered.

Alex started to reply but froze as the sensation of the hand on her knee sent a strange feeling through her; a feeling she hadn't experienced in some time. She swallowed and tried to ignore it; blamed it on the wine, blamed it on the memories, but she couldn't.

This was a sensation she couldn't ignore.

A tingle.


	4. Chapter 4: A Promise for the Night

**Chapter 4**

Alex made some excuses and rushed to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed. Was it from the wine? Maybe, but the wine hadn't caused the damp, sticky feeling between her legs. She splashed a little water on her face and tried to wash away the temptation she was feeling. She tried to convince herself she was only starting to look at Shaz in a new light because of the alcohol, or because she'd just found out she was bi, or maybe even because she'd been bringing up memories she'd left firmly in the past.

She dried her face and looked at her reflection again. She still looked a little pink in the cheeks but there wasn't much she could do about that. Quickly she adjusted her clothing to make the most of her cleavage, brushed her hair to the sides and left the bathroom.

* * *

Shaz fanned herself with a magazine. She could feel her cheeks burning and a slight perspiration glistened across her chest. She's never heard her DI talking in such a way before. The story of her past had caused Shaz to feel aroused… more than that, she was downright horny now. Her heart was fluttering and thumping in equal measures as she pictured Alex with her legs apart and imagined slipping her own hand between them.

"Oh, Granger, pull yourself together," she told herself crossly, fanning the magazine toward her chest and pulling her top out a little to waft the breeze right down.

Alex arrived back at an inappropriate moment and managed to get an eyeful.

"Don't stop on my account," she blurted before she could stop herself.

Shaz blushed harder and dropped the magazine.

"I was just, erm…" she struggled for an excuse, "well, the magazine… is it hot in here or is it just me?"

"I'll, uh… open a window," Alex said quickly. She rushed across to open one a small amount and gave a sigh. She hated herself for thinking the things that were filling her mind. She wanted to be professional and mature but suddenly she'd regressed to being a horny, curious teenager again. _"Stop this, Drake!"_ she admonished herself.

Shaz watched Alex all the way back from the window to the couch. She needed to take her mind off of the thought of a half-naked Alex somehow.

"So, Ma'am," she began, "is there anyone you're interested in at the moment?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you and the Guv have a certain spark…"

Alex smiled and shook her head.

"I don't know, Shaz," she said, "sometimes I think there might be something brewing… and then it all seems to disintegrate in front of my eyes. Maybe we're a little too different."

"Or too similar," Shaz commented. She lifted her glass. "OK then, how about someone else? Ray?"

Alex almost choked.

"Ray?" she cried, "oh, no, Shaz! He has some… good qualities but I think he'd still rather see me in the kitchen than in CID."

"What about DCI Keats?" asked Shaz.

"Jim?"

"He's got a soft spot for you, Ma'am," Shaz smiled, "I've seen the way he looks at you!"

"Nah," Alex dismissed.

"He does," Shaz told her. She paused. "I think he's quite nice."

Alex sighed.

"Maybe he does have a kind of… boyish charm," she said.

Shaz grinned.

"I think you'd be a cute couple," she said. She got to her feet, grabbed her coat and began to put it on. "Look, I'll be DCI Keats," she said, "and I'll ask you out and you answer like you would if he really did." she saw Alex looking reluctant. "Come on, Ma'am, it's only a bit of fun," she said.

Alex sighed and rolled her eyes a little but she'd had enough wine to persuade her.

"Alright," she sat up a little straighter.

Shaz gave an amused smile, then put on a very serious face.

"DI Drake," she began, "I see you have worked at CID for two years now. I presume in that time you have seen… a lot of action."

"I've been on a few cases, yes," said Alex.

Shaz began to pace a little.

"And how do you feel you have been coping with the pace?"

"I think I have been coping more than adequately with the pace, sir," said Alex.

"Do you think you have been overlooking any details," Shaz pit her hands in the pockets of the coat, "while trying to get a result?"

"I don't think so, Sir."

"Well you have failed to notice my big, throbbing…"

"Shaz!" Alex slapped her hand over her mouth, torn between laughter and cries of distress.

Shaz began to laugh and couldn't stop.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," she cried, "I couldn't resist! I just think he might be a bit of a kinky one!"

"How am I going to look him in the eye tomorrow?" Alex laughed so hard she almost cried, "I'm going to keep imagining D and C stand for… well, something less polite!" she got to her feet and beckoned to Shaz. "Come on, give me the coat. It's my turn now."

"What do you mean?" Shaz asked, taking off the coat and handing it to Alex.

"I'm going to play dress up now," said Alex, "and I'm going to be The Guv."

She shuffled into the coat and adopted a macho stance.

"You've been studying his pose!" Shaz giggled.

Alex put her hands on her hips and tried to look serious.

"Granger, you're late," she scowled.

Shaz bit her lip.

"Sorry, sir," she said.

"Get in the kitchen and make me tea with seventy-eight sugars!" Alex barked.

"Yes sir!" Shaz jumped a little into the air and took a step toward Alex's kitchen, "is there another way you can think of that I can sweeten you up?"

"Well you're a forward little plonk, aren't you?" Alex boomed, "I hope you're not getting ideas above your station!"

"Only if you mean sex on the station roof!" Shaz giggled.

Alex gasped in mock surprise.

"You dirty little girl!" she cried, "You must be punished! Come here and let me stamp your bum!"

She took a leap at Shaz, grabbed for her but she just about escaped her.

"_No!"_ she shrieked, a fit of laughter rendering her helpless as Alex made a second grab and caught her this time.

"Right!" she cried, "bend over!"

She pushed Shaz forward so her arms were resting on the couch and her bottom was raised in the air.

"No, Guv! Have mercy!" Shaz giggled.

"It's stamping time," Alex cried, bringing her hand down for a hard slap across Shaz's left cheek.

"Ow!" Shaz shrieked in laughter.

"Oh, you like that, do you?" Alex grinned broadly, giving her a second slap for good measure, but this time as she brought her hand down she left it right where it was. The sensation of Shaz's firm, round backside against it brought back that tingle; that stirring she'd earlier tried to push away with a splash of cold water to her face. Before she could stop herself she gentle squeezed it in her hand, then moved her fingers around in a circle, following the smooth, delicious curves.

Shaz looked back at her. For a moment she had a look of shock on her face, scarcely believing that the DI she'd looked up to for so long was touching her gently, in such a sensual way, but the shock quickly began to melt into anticipation.

"Ma'am, what are you doing?" she whispered. She found her eyes starting to close involuntarily and her lips parted just enough to let out a tiny gasp.

Alex wasn't sure what she was doing. This wasn't normal behaviour for her. With one exception she'd led a pretty chaste existence since entering her strange coma world and the arousal she'd started to feel that night caught her by surprise. Her hand wandered around Shaz's curves, from her bum to her hips and around her waist. She felt Shaz straighten in her arm, rising from her bent-over position until she was standing upright, her back pressed against Alex's body.

"Ma'am," Shaz whispered again.

Alex closed her eyes for a moment. Somehow hearing Shaz refer to her in such a way had an added dimension now. It felt as though Alex wasn't just her superior at work but now it was up to her to give the orders in the bedroom, at least for that one night.

Her hand reached down into Shaz's skirt, just inside the top of her underwear. She played around for a moment with her fingers. She could feel wisps of hair but the clothing was stopping her from going any further. She withdrew her hand and slowly moved it up, around Shaz's stomach and up, inside her top. She could feel beads of perspiration around her chest, left over from the heat Alex's story had generated.

As her hand settled over one of Shaz's breasts and gave it a soft squeeze she reached around with her other hand and pressed her fingers against the material of her skirt. She rubbed so gently, causing Shaz to clench her legs together just for a moment as a sensation like a sharp bolt of electricity shot through her.

"Are you sure, Ma'am?" Shaz's voice was broken with gasps every time Alex moved a finger.

Alex leaned down just a little and laid her head against the back of Shaz's neck.

"Make me sure," she breathed, turning Shaz around to face her.

The deep, mesmerising eyes of the young PC gave Alex a sensation she hadn't felt in so long. It made her feel hot; burning, on fire. It made her feel _alive._

"Promise me we won't regret this?" Shaz asked her, "I don't want to lose your friendship."

Alex hesitated for just a moment. Shaz's friendship had given her many smiles, many warm moments, and she didn't want to lose it either. But a perfect night didn't always have to lead to regret.

"Promise me you won't move away tomorrow?" she asked.

Shaz gave a gentle laugh, recalling Alex's sad parting.

"I'm going nowhere, Ma'am," she said with a cheeky smile, "except to your bed."

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"I was right," she whispered, "you really _are_ a forward little plonk!"

She reached toward Shaz and cupped her face in her hands. She watched as her friend - _with benefits _- closed her eyes and exhaled, awaiting the moment she knew was coming and wanted so much. As she leaned forward Alex relived the sensation of the softest lips, the gentlest touch, that no man had ever been able to offer her. Her lips pressed a little harder against Shaz's eager ones and she felt a tongue start to explore them.

The tingle Alex felt earlier had increased to a state of absolute arousal and the dampness in her underwear was growing with every second that passed. Eventually the desire grew too much and Alex could wait no longer.

"I need you, Shaz," she whispered, "please, take me tonight."

That was all Shaz needed to hear. They were words she'd fantasized about more than once, and now they were real. She was going to remind Alex exactly how the love of a good woman can move heaven and earth - _and _she would still be there in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5: A Delicious First Course

**Chapter 5**

Alex really had intended to take Shaz to the bedroom and treat her like a lady. Really, she had. But the bedroom seemed so far to go when the look in her eyes was so raw and full of desire. The couch was so much closer.

She moved slowly towards it, causing Shaz to shuffle slowly backwards. As they reached the couch Shaz developed a hungry look in her eye. She turned Alex around and gently pushed her onto the soft surface.

"Let me, Ma'am," she whispered, "you deserve to be treated like a queen."

Alex had never seen such a saucy glint in Shaz's eye before, not even when she was with Chris. She was seeing a whole different side of the young PC who she thought she knew so well. She felt a little scared, like it was her first time all over again. It was a role-reversal she wasn't used to. Usually Shaz was the young girl looking up to her. Now it was up to Shaz to lead the way.

"I've only ever… done this once," she whispered nervously, "I'm worried I might not… have enough experience."

Shaz couldn't help smiling. Only Alex could sound like she was attending a job interview in the middle of this.

"It's not a competition, Ma'am," she shook her head gently and gave Alex the most tender smile that only someone who'd dreamed of this day many times could offer, "you'll know what to do." She gently pushed Alex back until she was laying fully across the couch. "Your body will know what to do."

She climbed onto the couch, one leg each side of Alex, and knelt down, gripping her body between her legs. She heard Alex give a little gasp. Her breathing was deep and loud, the anticipation of what was about to happen driving her crazy.

Shaz leaned forward just a little. She wanted to savour this moment. She wanted to remember every tiny part of it. She remembered the moment she first laid eyes on Alex, dressed as a high-class hooker. It had led to a slip of the tongue she'd cursed herself for. She hadn't been able to stop herself voicing her appreciation for the beautiful woman who'd come into their lives.

She watched as Alex closed her eyes slowly. She looked even more beautiful that way, somehow. Gently, taking her time, Shaz leaned forward and pressed her lips against Alex's. She breathed in deeply as she absorbed the sensation. The scent of Alex's perfume began to increase her arousal and she knew for certain this was a scent that would be forever imprinted on her memory. She knew that she would recall this moment every time the DI passed by in the corridor and she caught a snatch of that smell.

Something was mixed in with the scent of her perfume. It was a smell that Shaz couldn't identify at first but came to realise was pure lust. Alex's body screamed all over for the release of two years' worth of frustration. She relished that scent as she slipped her fingers into Alex's hair and ran her tongue around the inside of her mouth. She heard Alex moan just a little, muffled by the deepening kiss. That moan set off an explosion of desperation through Shaz. She hadn't realised how much she missed the curves of a beautiful woman.

She tried hard to keep her passion in check as she pulled away from Alex's lips. She could tell the DI was more nervous than she was going to let on and the last thing she wanted to do was to scare her. She sat up a little, her groin positioned somewhere around Alex's waist. Her fingers played around the buttons of Alex's blouse as though taunting herself, prolonging the torture of waiting to unfasten them. She could see perspiration glistening on Alex's chest, the sheer anticipation burning through her veins.

Slowly she unfastened the first button, then the next. The top of a bra came into view. Shaz licked her lips slowly, imagining the delights that lay beyond the lace and silk. Much quicker now she finished unfastening the buttons and laid the material open.

For the first time a wave of nerves overtook her. This wasn't just a one night thing or an intimate moment that had come from a slow-burning relationship, this was a moment she had dreamed about many times. At home, on her own, on a stormy night with one hand lost inside her underwear; in the bath when she slipped the soap between her legs, even when she was supposed to be with Chris. It wasn't often that Shaz ever had a dream come true.

"Sit up," she whispered. She took Alex's hands and helped her upright, straddling her and staring into her eyes. She reached around to find the clasp of her bra and hesitated only for a moment to make sure this was still what Alex wanted.

"Please," whispered Alex, almost unbearably desperate by now, "I want you, Shaz."

Shaz closed her eyes momentarily. Those words had caused the damp feeling down below to turn into a tidal wave. She quickly unfastened the bra and watched as Alex shrugged off her top and let the bra follow. She licked her lips involuntarily, a gesture that Alex picked up on with a blush.

"Do you like them?" she whispered.

Shaz felt a little embarrassed suddenly.

"They've very nice, ma'am," she said awkwardly, suddenly very much aware that these were the breasts of her superior that she was gazing at. She knew she could never look her in the eye at work again - her line of sight would always head down to her chest.

"Very _nice?"_ Alex teased.

Shaz couldn't suppress a cheeky grin as she managed to tear her eyes away from the naked torso of her DI.

"_Beautiful," _she corrected, sweeping a hand across them. She watched as Alex's nipples hardened and goosebumps appeared on her arms. _She's_ caused that. Shaz Granger, the silly little plonk who took all the insults and made the tea and biscuits. Gene might see her as someone to supply refreshments but she'd caused Alex's body to give a delicious response with one simple touch. That was one thing she had over the Guv. She'd been able to give Alex an experience that Gene Hunt had only dreamed about.

Alex propelled herself a little backwards so she could lean on the arm of the couch as Shaz edged further down her body, bringing her mouth in line with those beautiful breasts. She closed her eyes and gently lowered her mouth around one nipple. She could feel the softness of Alex's skin in her mouth which began to drive her crazy. She ran her tongue around the nipple once, twice, three times before flicking the tip of it back and forth. She listened to the moans and gasps of Alex as the sensation overcame any nerves she still felt.

Eventually she moved across to the other breast, delivering sensual kisses across every inch of skin on the way. Once again she let her tongue explore the erect nipple, the soft skin and the curves around the playground she'd been let loose upon.

"Oh Shaz," she heard Alex moan her name and it sent electric fire through her body. She sucked a little harder at Alex's soft skin and finally, driven crazy by excitement, clamped her teeth down over her nipple. She heard Alex give a little shriek and wondered if she'd gone too far, looking up with every intention of apologising but a horrified Alex admonished her.

"Don't stop!" she ordered, "_please, _don't stop!"

Shaz was used to following orders and got straight back to her pert, excited nipples, biting and licking until her mouth began to ache and she feared she wouldn't have the energy for the main course if she carried on. She sat up and looked at the sweat-coated brow of Alex, her hair looking dishevelled and her cheeks flushed with excitement.

"Don't you think it's my turn, ma'am?" She asked.

Alex took a few seconds to catch her breath from the sensations that Shaz had been delivering. She looked at the beautiful young PC, her lipstick smeared across her face just a little. Alex remembered the stolen glimpse she'd caught earlier as she returned from the bathroom and blushed at the thought.

"I think you're right," she said quietly, sitting up again. As she stared Shaz in the eye she almost trembled. It was time to see if her body really knew just what to do.


	6. Chapter 6: A ThankYou

**Chapter 6**

Alex gently licked her lips as she gazed at Shaz. She hesitated just for a second. There was a part of her that was scared of doing this wrong. She was a perfectionist in every way, including when it came to intimate matters. Slowly she reached out and slipped her hands up both sides of Shaz's top, watching as her friend obligingly lifted her arms so she could slip the material straight up, over her head.

She gave a little gasp as she found Shaz wasn't wearing a bra underneath. She didn't know why she was so surprised considering she'd already caught an eyeful earlier and knew there was nothing underneath.

Shaz blushed slightly.

"Gets so hot in that club," she said apologetically, "dancing all night… there's nothing worse than a sweaty bra rubbing against your…" she trailed off as Alex filled in the blank by staring at the body parts in question.

She couldn't stop a smile from spreading across her face as she reached out and traced a pattern with her finger around one nipple, making it harden in an instant. She watched Shaz close her eyes and throw her head back, gasping in delight. Pressing the tips of her fingers a little harder into the soft skin beneath them, Alex relished the beautiful curves of Shaz's chest, moving slowly from one breast to the other, teasing her with the slightest touch. She could feel Shaz squirming a little in her lap, rubbing herself gently up and down on Alex's leg.

"_Naughty," _Alex admonished, "boobs first."

She laid one hand one each side of Shaz's body and scooped her neck down until her mouth made contact with one very stiff, pert nipple. She ran her tongue all the way around it, then sucked it into her mouth while she squeezed at Shaz's other breast with her hand. She could actually feel the heart of her friend thumping against her cheek as she moved her face around to change the angle of her tongue.

After paying adequate attention to Shaz's beautiful breasts, Alex sat upright again and held the sides of her face. She adjusted her position slightly so that one leg was raised higher than the other, her thigh sitting neatly between Shaz's legs. She began to press it into Shaz's dampening crotch in a rhythmic motion, watching the expression on her face change as pleasure began to wash over her.

"Oh, you like that, do you?" Alex asked with a naughty glint in her eye. She was losing her inhibitions and gaining confidence with every moment that passed.

"Oh _God, _yes," Shaz whispered, grinding back against her leg for all she was worth. She began to groan and gasp a little, the friction of the material against her clit creating sensations that were taking control of her body.

Before too long Alex stopped rubbing against her, causing her to give a frustrated yelp and a frown.

"I think," she said quietly, "you'll find I can do more if you take those clothes _off."_

Shaz felt nervous suddenly. There was a part of her that still felt daunted by the dawning of a fantasy. Two years of watching the DI with the beautiful face and the gorgeous curves, keeping her crush hidden the best she could, had culminated in building this up in her mind to such a proportion that she was terrified she would be a disappointment to Alex.

Slowly she climbed down from Alex's lap and slipped down her skirt. As she stepped out of it she glanced at Alex, looking for approval, and found it in the form of a twinkle in her eye. She began to peel down her patterned tights but Alex got to her feet.

"Allow me," she whispered.

She knelt down in front of her and hooked her fingers into the top of her tights, then began to slowly pull them down. She took her time, partly to prolong the arousal for Shaz and partly to engrave every moment into her memory. She wanted to remember every inch of the PC's beautiful body.

Down the thighs, past the knees, down two shapely calves and finally pooling at the ankles; Shaz's tights were discarded and Alex began to run her fingers up the inside of her right leg. She saw Shaz shudder a little at the sensation as her fingers tickled. Finally she reached the top of her thigh and let her fingers wander slowly to the material of her silky knickers.

"PC Granger, the state of your underwear!" she gasped in mock surprise, "you appear to be rather damp and a little bit sticky."

"I hope I'm not going to get a disciplinary for this," Shaz commented.

"I think I need to open a full investigation," Alex whispered. She swallowed, the reality of what she was about to do setting in. She slipped her fingers around either side of Shaz's damp underwear and slipped it down her thighs. The material fell to the floor and Shaz slowly stepped out of it, kicking it to the side. Alex couldn't help licking her lips as she stared at the dark hair before her. Was shaving unusual in the 80s, she wondered.

She reached out to touch it. After spending years removing her own it was a novelty and intrigued her. She felt it between her fingers, then let her hand wander a little lower. She glanced up at Shaz in time to catch her close her eyes and give a little gasp, her lips parting for a moment. Shaz opened her eyes and looked down to catch Alex gazing up at her. She gave a shy smile.

"I think you might be a little overdressed for this, ma'am," she whispered.

Alex glanced down, her bottom-half still covered.

"You might be right," She agreed.

Shaz took her hands and helped her up. She pressed her naked torso against her for a moment to give her a gentle, lingering kiss, then slowly ran her fingers down Alex's body until they reached the clasp of her trousers. She struggled a little to unfasten it and cursed her fingers but finally it popped open.

"Thank God for that," she murmured before she could stop herself and bit her lip in embarrassment. She glanced up at Alex who chuckled gently.

"Shaz, believe me, if that clasp was stuck any longer I'd have wasted no time fetching the scissors!"

Shaz grinned, her heart rate increasing and the effects of her desperation becoming ever-more obvious.

She slid the zip down and eased the trousers over Alex's hips where they fell to the ground. She helped her step out if them and tossed them aside. A lacy black thong greeted her. Shaz had never seen a thong before and had to circle Alex four times to take in the full effect.

"I've never seem anything like it before!" she gasped, impressed, "It's like… underwear you're not really wearing!"

Alex began to feel like an exhibit in an Unusual Underwear museum.

"They're not _that_ unusual, Shaz," she protested, "or they won't be in a few years."

Shaz grinned.

"I'll have to look forward to that then," she said.

Alex began to take them off but Shaz stopped her.

"Wait," she said, "…I like them." She positioned herself around the back of Alex, the DI blind to what was about to happen. Shaz slipped a finger inside the thin strap at the top of the thong and pulled it out a little before letting it ping back.

"_Ouch!" _Alex gave a little shriek.

Shaz grinned again.

"You even sound posh when you're horny," she commented.

Alex flushed with pink across her cheeks.

"Can I take these off yet?" she asked.

"Let me do it for you," Shaz told her.

She placed her palm over one of Alex's perfect, round buttocks and gave it a firm slap, then took the top of the material and pulled it down slowly. She felt her heart flutter and licked her lips.

"Looks like I'll have to open an investigation too," she whispered.

Alex stepped out of her thong and slowly turned around. She faced Shaz, pulled her to her feet and looked her in the eye.

"Why have I waited this long?" she whispered.

"Ma'am?" Shaz asked with a frown.

Alex felt a little choked up.

"Thank you," she whispered, "for bringing a part of me back to life that I'd thought had died long ago."

Shaz's pulse rocketed.

"I can think of a better way for you to thank me," she whispered.

Alex nodded. Slowly she knelt down in front of her, her eyes fixed on the prize.

"So can I," she whispered.


	7. Chapter 7: An Explosion

**Chapter 7**

It had been a very long time since Shaz last felt this kind of excitement running through her veins. In fact she couldn't remember ever feeling so alive or so on fire. She stood with her legs slightly apart, her naked body on show, anticipating the delights that were about to come. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm the nerves and excitement racing through her body.

How had this happened? How had this gone from fantasy to reality? Wasn't it just last night that she disappeared to bed for an early night just so she could imagine this very moment? Now here it was, happening to her for real.

She gasped as Alex placed one hand on each of her thighs and tilted her head back slightly for a better angle. Before she knew what was happening she felt Alex's tongue tickle her clit. It was a soft, gentle sensation at first, her friend and colleague a little nervous and unsure. She felt her move her tongue back and forth, then round and round, before pressing a little harder and slipping inside her for a taste. Shaz groaned a little and her legs wobbled. They felt weak suddenly and she wasn't sure how much longer she could stay upright.

"_Oh god," _she breathed, the air being taken from her lungs sharply by the sensation of a tongue that was beginning to gain confidence with every taste of her excitement. She felt Alex move closer, her head right between her legs and her body bending at an angle that would surely make her the station limbo champion. She felt her move a little, coming up for air before diving in again for another helping.

Now her legs were _really _going to jelly. She wished she had something to lean against and started to worry about passing out onto Alex's head. Orgasms did not come easily to Shaz and most of her greatest moments had come in the privacy of her bedroom with her hand and her fantasies rather than with another person, but then again she's never been fucked by the girl of her dreams before.

"Oh _Ma'am," _she gasped, her eyes closed, her face flushed and her chest rising and falling as she began to pant. She couldn't seem to get enough oxygen into her lungs to feed her body as the speed of Alex's tongue increased. The pattern of clit-flicking then plunging deep inside her continued until something just exploded within her, starting at her groin and spreading through her whole body. Her heart raced, her arms flailed, her legs trembled and shook and her mouth fell open with a scream that echoed around the walls.

She began to collapse, slightly aware that Alex had moved back just in time to avoid getting crushed, and found herself falling into a heap in the lap of her surprising lover. She opened her eyes slowly, a little ashamed of her noise. Her throat was raw from the volume of her scream, her brow covered with sweat and her heart rate so high that Alex could almost see it beating away in her chest.

Alex gave a smug smile. She licked her lips and stared at the exhausted, glowing girl in her lap.

"I never had you down as a screamer," she said cheekily.

Shaz struggled to get her breath back.

"I had no idea you were so good with your _tongue, _Ma'am," she gave a gentle laugh and leaned back against the side of the couch.

Alex stared at her hot, curvy body and involuntarily slipped a hand between her own legs.

"I hope I haven't worn you out too much," she commented with a slight pout, "I was hoping you might be able to return the favour…" she have a charming smile, "if you don't _mind…"_

Shaz couldn't fight a smirk.

"Would be my pleasure," she said quietly. She slowly climbed from Alex's lap and parted her long legs with her hands. She wondered for a moment if Alex would be comfortable enough on the floor but she could see from the expression on her DI's face that location was not the most important thing on her mind. Like a cat she gracefully moved into position, her hind quarters raised in the air as she slipped her head into position. She gave a slight smile as she reached out and touched the bare, smooth area before her.

"You shave, Ma'am," she commented.

"Do you like it?" Alex asked, a little nervously.

Shaz gave her a grin.

"Easier access," she commented.

That was the last that Alex heard from her as her head dipped out of view and her tongue began to move around her. Alex closed her eyes and threw back her head, putting all distractions out of her mind to concentrate on the experience. _Ohh, _it had been such a long time since she'd been able to enjoy such an intimate, arousing sensation. It had been so long since anyone had made her feel this way. Much longer and she was sure she'd be covered with cobwebs down below.

Shaz was more experienced and had more confidence then Alex as she used hard, long strokes of her tongue to drive her crazy. She lapped up the juices that Alex has been producing all night; tasted them, savoured them. She began to concentrate her action on Alex's clit, first by flicking her tongue up and down and then by drawing back a little and rubbing her with her fingers. She could hear a soft groan emerge from her lips. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She couldn't believe she was licking and touching the most beautiful woman she'd ever met.

She ran her tongue across the tip of her thumb, then used it to cause Alex's body to arch up as she drove it round in circles on her glistening clit. With her other hand she slipped two fingers gently inside her, not sure how many Alex could take and wanting to start out safely. She felt Alex tighten around them and listened to her groaning as she began to rub them back and forth, all the while keeping up the pressure against her on the outside.

"Oh my _God, _Shaz!" Alex gasped loudly, "what are you _doing_ to me?"

"What I promised you earlier," Shaz whispered, keeping up the pace, "treating you like a queen."

She found a hard spot inside of Alex and focused on it. She remembered reading about the G Spot in a magazine only months earlier and had tried and failed to find her own many times. Now she had the opportunity to explore the effect this spot would have on Alex.

"Oh _God!"_ Alex's gasp became louder and higher. She couldn't recall a time she'd ever felt something this intense before. She couldn't imagine how she had gone all this time without being touched. It seemed criminal now.

"You like that, Ma'am?" Shaz asked. She couldn't call anything other than Ma'am. It was a habit and one she couldn't break, but now it made her feel dirtier somehow said in these circumstances. She loved that feeling.

"Oh _yes," _Alex gasped through waves of pleasure, "…very much so…"

Shaz allowed herself a smile as she stepped up the pace, rubbing harder and harder, as hard and as fast as her fingers would allow. Alex writhed and moaned, her body twitching beneath Shaz's fingers until she tipped over the edge and gave a scream of ecstasy. She lost control of every inch of her body, gave it over to the moment and cried out in the release of two years' worth of frustration.

As her pleasure died down and her body stopped twitching, Alex opened her eyes and slowly tried to prop herself up on her elbows. She panted as though she had just returned from running the marathon and looked at Shaz with wide eyes.

"You," she began breathlessly, "…are _far_ too good at that…"

Shaz blushed the colour of a post box but couldn't suppress a smile.

"Stop it, Ma'am, you're embarrassing me," she said with a hint of a giggle.

"I mean it," Alex continued, "you are going to have to teach the male population of the UK a thing or two about how to find their way around the female anatomy!"

"I've had a while to think about it," Shaz blushed harder.

Alex looked into her eyes. It was the first time she noticed the adoration that lay within them. She began to realise that Shaz had been dreaming of this long before that night. Slowly she reached out and brushed the hair from her face to see her beautiful smile a little more clearly.

"You are so very special," she said quietly, "Chris didn't deserve you."

For a moment a flash of sorrow crossed Shaz's face. It was the first time her mind had moved to that subject since they had arrived at Alex's flat.

"It's his loss," she said quietly.

Alex nodded.

"Yes," she said firmly, "it is. And I hope you never doubt that for a moment, Shaz." She paused for a moment, looking at the flushed face of her friend. She wished she'd never brought Chris's name into it. She hoped she hadn't spoilt the night. Biting her lip as she thought, she had an idea and got to her feet. "I know what will take your mind off him," she whispered. She held out her hand and Shaz took it.

"What?" she asked cautiously as Alex helped her up.

"I have something you might… _enjoy," _Alex's mouth twitched into a smile.

Shaz looked at her curiously, but knew better than to ask questions. This was a night of _doing_, not asking. As Alex led her to the bedroom she couldn't wait to see what experience might lay ahead.


End file.
